Existing techniques for posting (and/or live streaming) content (such as pictures or videos) on social media platforms are deficient with regard to several aspects. For instance, current technologies do not allow the user to post (such as provide live streaming of videos) on more than one platform at the same time. Furthermore, current technologies do not allow user to select individuals (such as followers on Facebook™, Instagram™, or Twitter™ etc.) with whom the user may want to share the live stream video irrespective of the social media platform on which the individual may be present.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods, systems, apparatuses and devices for facilitating posting of content on multiple social media platforms that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.